Berbeda
by shirayuki nao
Summary: Aku dan kamu adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Meski begitu aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan cintaku padamu adalah cinta yang takkan pernah tersampaikan. Kuharap kamu bahagiakan pernah tersampaikan. Kuharap kamu bahagia


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Salam kenal semua, saya Author baru di fandom ini. Ingin mencoba peruntungan ngebuat fic di fandom ini. Semoga kalian suka. Dan maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada di fic ini. Sejujurnya udah cukup lama aku buat fic ini. Tapi aku kurang percaya diri buat publish. Jadi mohon pendapat kalian lewat review. Selamat membaca...

Nb: Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic DraMione. Hehe...^_^

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, alur kecepatan, sad ending, chara death, dll

Berbeda

Aku dan kamu bagaikan dua kutub yang saling bertolak belakang. Utara dan Selatan. Baik dan Jahat. Hitam dan Putih. Keduanya sungguh berbeda. Saling menolak kehadiran yang lain. Tak mengakui bahwa yang lain ada dan menghirup udara yang sama. Menganggap yang lain bagaikan udara yang tak tampak. Kasat mata. Tak terlihat. Tapi bisa dirasakan.

Tahukah kamu perasaanku saat melihatmu bersama rambut merah itu. Saat kamu tertawa oleh leluconnya. Saat kamu tersenyum lembut padanya. Saat kamu memperhatikannya. Mengapa kamu tak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku? Saat kita bersama, kita selalu bertengkar. Mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan berbagai umpatan. Saling melukai satu sama lain. Apakah kamu membenciku, Hermione?

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku terhadapmu berubah. Dulu aku membencimu. Bukan karena darahmu, meski aku selalu bersikap seolah itu sebab aku membencimu. Melainkan karena kamu berteman dengan Anak Bertahan Hidup dan Rambut Merah itu. Tapi tahukah kamu, bahwa cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis perbedaannya?

Jujur aku menginginkan kebebasan yang mereka miliki. Sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan Malfoy. Aku harus bisa menjaga sikapku layaknya seorang Malfoy. Tanggung jawabku pada leluhur dan Ayahku untuk meneruskan keluarga Malfoy. Diriku bukanlah milikku sendiri, melainkan milik keluarga Malfoy. Dan aku tahu sampai akhirpun aku tak bisa melepas tanggung jawabku.

Meski aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamamu. Aku dididik untuk menjadi seorang pewaris Malfoy. Mungkin aku bisa membuang semua kekayaanku demimu. Tanggung jawabku pada Ayahku dan teman-temanku. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Aku tak sanggup membuat Ibu bersedih karenaku. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku menyayangi Ibuku.

Maka aku meyerah dan tak mendekatimu. Menyimpan rasa ini dalam hati. Berharap kamu akan berbahagia kelak. Meski bukan bersamaku. Meski harus bersama dengan rambut merah itu. Asal kamu bahagia, aku akan turut bahagia. Karena cintaku untukmu adalah cinta yang takkan pernah tersampaikan.

.

..

...

Perang dengan Voldemort telat berakhir. Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort dan membawa kedamaian untuk semuanya. Memang banyak yang meninggal dan berduka karenanya. Tapi kini, semua dapat dimulai dari awal lagi. Saling memaafkan dan mulai membangun. Profesor McGonaggal diangkat menjadi kepala sekolah yang baru. Ia memutuskan untuk mengulang tahun ajaran yang lalu, jadi Harry dan teman-temannya mengulang tahun ke tujuh lagi. Ia mengangkat Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger sebagai ketua murid. Ia berharap pasangan ketua murid yang baru ini akan melambangkan kesatuan dan persatuan Hogwarts. Yang tak lagi membedakan status darah. Juga asrama.

Draco dan Hermione berusaha untuk dapat bekerja sama. Memang sulit terutama karena apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Tapi bila mereka bertengkar, mereka akan membawa keretakan di Hogwarts. Maka mereka berusaha agar dapat saling bersabar dengan yang lain. Terlebih sekarang mereka ditempatkan di satu asrama. Ya, asrama ketua murid. Di sana mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Dan rasanya sepi sekali. Karena tak ada teman untuk berbicara.

Sudah dua bulan pasangan ketua murid ini ditempatkan dalam satu asrama. Tapi mereka belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain di asrama itu, kecuali bila mereka sedang memimpin rapat. Mereka saling menganggap bahwa yang lain tak lebih dari udara. Sampai suatu hari ketika Draco terluka setelah mengikuti latihan Quidditch. Hermione yang melihat Draco datang ke asrama dengan luka di sikunya mengambil tongkat dan mengucapkan mantera penyembuh. Draco kaget dengan perbuatan Hermione. Ia menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya. Hermione yang merasa ditatap hanya menjawab singkat, "Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Draco balas menjawab, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama"

Lalu suasana di ruangan itu menjadi kikuk lagi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang rekreasi. Ruangan itu mempunyai kesan yang hangat dan nyaman. Ada sebuah meja yang dikitari oleh beberapa buah sofa berwarna krem. Di depan sofa itu terdapat perapian yang menyala dengan warna merah keemasan. Lalu terdapat permadani berwarna cokelat di lantai dengan beberapa buah bantal berwarna sama di samping sofa itu.

Hermione yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melanda. Berusaha memulai pembicaraan, "Hm, bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Baik," jawab Draco singkat.

Dan keheningan melanda lagi. Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri gugup dengan keadaan tersebut. Saat Hermione sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari pertanyaan. Draco tiba-tiba mulai berbicara, "Kamu sedang masak ya? Aku mencium bau masakan dari sini?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tersentak seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga aku lupa kalau aku sedang memasak tadi. Saat aku melihat kamu lewat dengan luka dari dapur. Aku langsung menghampirimu," kata Hermione. Kemudian ia segera berbalik arah ke dapur.

Dapur memang berada tepat di depan ruang rekreasi. Karena ini asrama ketua murid, jadi mereka memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dari asrama lain. Dari dapur kita bisa melihat ke arah ruang rekreasi. Karena dapurnya hanya dibatasi oleh tonggak-tonggak kayu yang membentuk bingkai dan di bawahnya ada lemari untuk meletakkan peralatan memasak dan bahan memasak. Sebenarnya Hermione bisa saja meminta peri rumah untuk membawakannya makanan. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia sangat ingin memasak.

Hermione yang sudah sampai di dapur. Melihat ka arah masakan yang ternyata sudah gosong. Hermione menghela napas, dan membuang makanan yang gosong itu. Ia mulai bersiap untuk mengulang memasak lagi.

"Apa yang kamu masak?" tanya Draco yang ternyata mengikuti Hermione ke dapur.

Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco. Ia tersenyum pada Draco yang terlihat penasaran. "Aku membuat crepes."

"Oh, apa itu crepes?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Hermione tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Draco, "Kamu mau?" tanya Hermione. "Aku juga tak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya sendiri."

"Hm... Ya," kata Draco ragu-ragu.

Hermione tersenyum lagi melihat Draco. Ia senang dapat berbicara dengan Draco, padahal selama ini mereka selalu saling menghindar. "Kamu mau rasa apa? Ada coklat, strawberry, keju, atau mungkin coklat keju?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Hmm," Draco tampak sedang berpikir. Ia bersedekap dan menatap ke atas. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Draco menjawab, "Aku mau coklat keju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi bila kamu ingin makan. Kamu juga harus membantuku membuatnya," balas Hermione.

"Tadikan, kamu yang menawarkannya padaku!" protes Draco.

"Ya memang benar. Tapi kamu juga harus membantuku," balas Hermione lagi.

"Haaah... Baiklah," kata Draco mengalah. Daripada mereka terus bertengkar, lebih baik ia mengalah saja.

Selama setengah jam mereka berdua memasak sambil mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut. Yah setidaknya kali ini tak ada makian yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kejadian itu adalah awal yang membangun hubungan mereka berdua. Membuat keduanya semakin lebih dekat. Kini asrama ketua murid tidak lagi sunyi dan sepi, tapi penuh dengan tawa dan canda. Meskipun sekali-sekali mereka masih bertengkar. Di akhir minggu Hermione akan memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dan Draco akan membantunya meski ia mengomel terlebih dahulu. Tapi toh akhirnya ia tetap membantu Hermione.

Tapi, ada yang tidak senang dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Pansy Parkinson cemburu melihat Draco dekat dengan Hermione dan Ron Weasley cemburu melihat Hermione dekat dengan Draco. Secara tak langsung, Pansy dan Ron telah saling bekerja sama untuk memisahkan Draco dan Hermione. Berhasil memang, tapi hanya saat mereka tidak berada di asrama ketua murid. Saat di asrama ketua murid mereka tetap berduaan, sementara Pansy dan Ron tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa masuk ke asrama ketua murid. Karena itu Pansy pun mengadu pada orang tua Draco, meski status darah telah dihapus. Tapi penerus keluarga Malfoy tetap harus berdarah murni. Dan itu artinya Hermione Granger, tak memenuhi syarat sebagai pasangan Draco. Orang tua Draco sebenarnya ingin menjodohkan Draco dengan Pansy. Tapi sayangnya Draco sudah terlalu antipati terhadap Pansy. Maka daripada Draco menolak keras. Orang tua Draco memutuskan untuk menjodohkan puteranya dengan Astoria Greengrass. Astoria lebih muda dari Draco dan ia sangat cantik. Kali ini Draco tak akan bisa menolak. Karena Astoria adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk sang penerus keluarga Malfoy itu.

Draco tahu cepat atau lambat, orang tuanya akan menyadari perasaan yang disimpannya untuk Hermione. Beberapa bulan ini terasa bagai mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Draco. Satu hal yang Draco pelajari yaitu mimpi tak kan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan. Bila mimpi menjadi kenyataan hanya ada akhir yang buruk. Seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Orang tuanya menegaskan agar Draco menjaga jarak dengan Hermione atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hermione. Draco pasrah. Ia menyerah. Ia tak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hermione terlebih bila itu disebabkan oleh orang tuanya.

Satu hal yang Draco tak tahu keputusannya untuk melindungi Hermione dengan menjauhinya bukan membawa kebahagiaan bagi Hermione. Keputusan Draco justru membawa kesedihan di hati Hermione. Draco tak tahu bahwa ternyata Hermione menyimpan rasa yang sama untuk dirinya. Draco telah menyakiti Hermione demi melindunginya.

.

..

...

"Mione, kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan di aula besar.

Hermione yang tengah melamun, tersentak saat menyadari bahwa Ginny sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. "Eh, apa?" tanya Hermione balik.

"Haah... Aku tanya apa kamu baik-baik saja Mione? Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan," kata Ginny.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hermione sembari tersenyum tipis. Lalu menambahkan, "Bukankah sejak dulu aku memang suka mengurung diri di perpustakaan."

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi ini berbeda. Dulu kamu masih sering berinteraksi dengan kami, sekarang kamu seperti menjaga jarak dari yang lain," terang Ginny.

"Tidak kok"

"Mione, jangan berbohong padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih lega bila kamu berbagi masalahmu dengan yang lain. Aku temanmu bukan?" tanya Ginny sedih.

"Ya, kamu temanku Gin. Maaf, Gin. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," balas Hermione lemah. Ia seperti sedang menahan tangis dalam suaranya.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja. Tapi mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ginny dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Hermione terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ginny yang tepat sasaran. Ia menatap Ginny dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Mione. Sejujurnya, aku menyadari perubahan sikapmu setelah Malfoy menjaga jarak dan desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Malfoy akan bertunangan dengan Greengrass. Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu pada Malfoy, Mione. Dan aku tahu arti tatapan itu," jelas Ginny.

"Apakah sejelas itu?" tanya Hermione lemah.

"Well, sejujurnya aku rasa hanya aku yang menyadarinya. Orang-orang tak akan pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin kalian saling mencintai."

Hermione kaget saat mendengar Ginny berkata saling mencintai, ia bertanya pada Ginny, "Apa maksudmu Gin?"

"Oh, astaga. Apa kamu tak sadar pandangan mata Malfoy padamu itu adalah pandangan kerinduan. Aku tak mungkin salah. Aku yakin ia mencintaimu. Dan kamu mencintainya juga bukan?" tanya Ginny dengan tegas. Ia sangat yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Aku menyerah Gin. Kamu benar," kata Hermione. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya untuk mencari kekuatan. Lalu dengan suara bergetar ia berkata, "Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy."

.

..

...

Draco Malfoy menatap Hermione Granger dengan pandangan rindu. Selama beberapa minggu tak berada di dekat Hermione telah membuatnya kesepian. Ia sangat ingin berada di samping gadis itu. Mengobrol dengannya bahkan bertengkar. Ia merindukan suara gadis itu. Ia merindukan senyumnya. Ia merindukan suara gelak tawa gadis itu. Ia merindukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang gadis. Tapi ia hanya bisa menatap sang gadis dari jauh. Semua ini dilakukannya untuk melindungi gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

.

..

...

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak semua. Akhirnya kita tiba juga di upacar akhir tahun ajaran yang berarti upacara kelulusan bagi anak-anak kelas tujuh. Kami semua mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian..." Profesor McGonaggal sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan pidato itu. Karena tepat pada saat itu dari arah pintu masuk aula besar muncul beberapa orang pelahap maut. Sepertinya mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Pelahap maut itu ingin membalas dendam karena telah mebuat mereka menderita dan masuk ke dalam Azkaban. Mereka mulai melancarkan berbagai kutukan. Tapi malang bagi mereka yang memilih waktu yang tak tepat, karena sekarang upacara kelulusan. Berarti banyak penyihir dewasa yang datang untuk mengikuti upacara kelulusan anak-anak mereka. Karena kalah jumlah jelas saja para pelahap maut itu kalah.

Hermione yang saat itu berada di samping Draco sebagai sesama ketua murid yang akan berpidato untuk upacara kelulusan. Tidak menyadari datangnya sebuah kutukan. Sedari tadi ia hanya melemparkan mantera pelindung dan tak menyadari ada kutukan yang datang menuju ke arahnya. Draco yang menyadari kutukan itu berusaha melindungi Hermione. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk Hermione.

Kutukan itu mengenai Draco. Draco terjatuh dalam pelukan Hermione. Hermione terkejut lalu menangis karena kutukan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Draco berdarah. Draco terlihat sangat tersiksa karena kutukan itu. Tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Untunglah Hermione dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Dari tongkat milik Hermione keluar cahaya perak yang merupakan mantera penyembuh tingkat tinggi. Tapi ada satu masalah dengan mantera itu, mantera itu dapat menyembuhkan dengan menyerap daya tahan hidup orang yang melancarkan mantera tersebut. Mantera ini merupakan pedang bermata dua, menyembuhkan sekaligus melemahkan. Sayang meskipun mantera itu dapat menutup luka Draco, tapi Draco sudah tak dapat bertahan lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lemah dan tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Bila ia tak bisa bersama dengan Hermione untuk apa ia tetap hidup. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Draco mengenggam tangan Hermione. "Cukup, Mione. Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat," kata Draco lemah.

"Kumohon Draco, jangan katakan itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku ingin bersamamu," kata Hermione sembari menangis. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Mione, jangan menangis," kata Draco sembari mengusap pipi Hermione. Seolah ingin menghapuskan kesedihan yang terpancar di mata itu. "Mione, aku mencintaimu. Hiduplah dengan baik dan berbahagialah untukku."

"Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik bila kamu tak ada. Aku mencintaimu, Draco," air mata Hermione mangalir dengan deras.

Draco tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hermione. Lalu ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon Draco bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" tangis Hermione sembari memeluk Draco. Hermione merasa sesak. Ia sulit bernafas. Rasanya dadanya sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Ia menangis dengan keras. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak pilu, "Draaaacccoooo...!" Sedetik kemudian Hermione berlutut. Ia sudah kehilangan sebagian daya tahan hidupnya untuk menyembuhkan Draco dan kini ia kehilangan alasan untuk bertahan hidup. Tekanan membuat tubuh Hermione melemah dan kehilangan semangat hidup. "Draco, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian. Aku akan menyusulmu," kata Hermione. Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah jantungnya dan mengucapkan mantera. Kemudian ia terjatuh di samping Draco sembari menggenggam tangan Draco.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton seolah tersadar saat tubuh lemah Hermione terjatuh. Mereka terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk bertindak. Dan saat mereka tersadar, mereka sudah terlambat.

.

..

...

Mione, apa kamu tahu kalau hitam dan putih ada untuk saling melengkapi. Sama seperti baik dan jahat. Bila salah satu tak ada maka yang lain tak akan lengkap. Seperti kita berdua. Tahukah kamu justru perbedaan kitalah yang membuat kita saling tertarik? Utara dan selatan akan saling tarik-menarik bukan? Tapi kutub yang sama tak akan saling menarik bukan? Justru malah saling tolak-menolak. Aku dan kamu diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Kita ada untuk bersama.

Thanks udah dibaca. Trus sekarang jangan lupa di review yah^o^


End file.
